


Kinda Sus

by toph_the_rock_eater_ (LetsGoKazeo)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang Is A Good Boi Who Must Be Protected, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, modern au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoKazeo/pseuds/toph_the_rock_eater_
Summary: The Gaang plays Among Us.
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Kinda Sus

**Author's Note:**

> Players by color:  
> Red- Zuko (bendmylife)  
> Orange- Aang (WindyBoi)  
> Yellow- Suki (kyoshistan)  
> Lime- Toph (aifbejakdj)  
> Cyan- Azula (bluthunder)  
> Blue- Katara (watermastr)  
> Pink- Ty Lee (beachbabe)  
> Brown- Sokka (boomerang)  
> Black- Iroh (MeAndMyTea)  
> White- Yue (TheMoon)

A text came through from Zuko.

hey aang wanna play among us?

Aang replied.

sure

Zuko quickly replied back.

alright the password is JSHXGK

Aang opened the game and entered the password, and soon he was in the lobby with the other players. He opened the chat.

MeAndMyTea: What is this game about?

bendmylife: Basically, we’re all astronauts on a broken spaceship

bendmylife: And we’re trying to fix it before we all die. Except one.

bendmylife: One is an impostor and has to prevent that from happening.

bendmylife: Sometimes there are two or three but usually there’s just one

MeAndMyTea: Alright, how do you play?

bendmylife: Use the circle thing on the bottom left.

bendmylife: You’ll learn the rest as you play.

WindyBoi: It’s easy as pie

WindyBoi: Or tea

The chat closed. The game was about to begin.

 _SHHHHH!_ the screen read below an image of a red-suited astronaut with a finger to the front of his helmet.

The game began. Aang’s screen read:

_Crewmate_

_There is 1 Impostor among us._

Aang’s character, a greatly simplified astronaut in an orange space suit, stood among several other astronauts in varying suit colors.

Aang moved his character around the cafeteria. His tasks were to empty the chute, swipe his card, and inspect a sample in the medbay.

Easy enough. Aang first emptied the chute in the cafeteria, snickering when he saw that there was a diamond inside of it. Next he headed down to Admin and swiped his card. It took a few tries until he got it at the right speed.

Then he went to the medbay, only to see something awful.

The blue crewmate lay on the floor with no head, a single bone sticking out of its neck in a cartoony way.

Aang gasped when he found the body. He moved his character toward it, then tapped Report.

 _DEAD BODY REPORTED_ , the screen read in large, sketched red letters.

_DISCUSS! Who is the impostor?_

The chat opened.

WindyBoi: Katara’s dead D:

MeAndMyTea: That’s terrible! Who could have done this?

TheMoon: Yellow kinda sus

kyoshistan: >:(

aifbejakdj: You’re kinda sus

MeAndMyTea: I was in the cafeteria with Yue

MeAndMyTea: It couldn’t be her

TheMoon: Wait who is aifbejakdj

aifbejakdj: toph

TheMoon: but toph can’t see

aifbejakdj: so?

TheMoon: you kind of need to see to play this game

aifbejakdj: I have a screen reader and voice to text input.

aifbejakdj: Also, I’ll have you know I’m playing and typing with my feet.

TheMoon: Okay, first of all, that’s gross.

boomerang: But it does explain a lot

TheMoon: how???? does playing with feet explain anything????????

boomerang: you’ll find out eventually

aifbejakdj: Better question: how does the moon play this game

bendmylife: Guys, that’s enough. We have to figure out the impostor.

beachbabe: It was Zuko I saw him kill Katara

bendmylife: NO IM NOT BRO I WAS IN ELECTRICAL

aifbejakdj: Can confirm. Followed him the whole way

aifbejakdj: He didn’t go anywhere near her

boomerang: Then who killed her?

bendmylife: I bet it was Azula

bluthunder: LIES

bluthunder: I was with beachbabe

beachbabe: no u were not

kyoshistan: she was with me. we were in weapons.

beachbabe: thanks lmao

kyoshistan: i was talking about azula you dunderhead

aifbejakdj: hey that’s my line

bendmylife: Azula always lies. You know her.

WindyBoi: It’s me. I killed her. I self reported. Vote me.

Everyone voted. Aang’s character was ejected from the spaceship into the starry abyss.

_WindyBoi was not An Impostor._

Aang was now back in the game, but as a ghost. He opened the chat.

WindyBoi: Hey!

watermaster: Hi

Suddenly Zuko called a meeting.

 _EMERGENCY MEETING,_ the screen read in a similar fashion to when Aang reported the dead body earlier.

bendmylife: aang lied??? why did he lie?

aifbejakdj: dunno

boomerang: Now that I think about it, that doesn’t make sense

boomerang: Why would Aang have killed Katara? He loves her

bendmylife: LOL

WindyBoi: HEY

WindyBoi: SHUT YOUR FOODHOLE

watermastr: Aang, it’s no use. Crewmates can’t see ghosts’ messages

watermastr: But we can still talk to each other :)

bendmylife: okay, seriously. we have to figure this out

bendmylife: Aang reported the body, right? Who else was there where it happened

kyoshistan: I think Azula was

bluthunder: no i wasn’t

bluthunder: you weren’t there either

bendmylife: Azula always lies, vote Azula

bluthunder: Bro chill out we’re just playing a game

bendmylife: Do NOT “bro” me, Azula.

It was too late. Everyone cast their votes and Azula had the majority.

_bluthunder was not An Impostor._

Aang and Katara were still ghosts. This time Azula was a ghost as well.

bluthunder: DAMMIT!

The crewmates went on to do their tasks. Then, suddenly…

_DEAD BODY REPORTED_

beachbabe: Who died

TheMoon: Iroh

aifbejakdj: D:

bendmylife: Where’d you find him

TheMoon: Admin

aifbejakdj: That’s pretty sus I vote Yue

TheMoon: toph no i swear i just found him already dead

boomerang: I mean sometimes ppl self report. But not always

Everyone voted.

_TheMoon was not An Impostor._

Yue joined the ghosts. Before she could talk to the other ghosts, Toph called an emergency meeting.

boomerang: was that really necessary?

aifbejakdj: Well, it’s better to know who isn’t the impostor than to not know

aifbejakdj: We’re a lot closer now to finding out who the impostor actually is than at the start of the game

beachbabe: Y’know, Suki’s been awfully quiet

boomerang: Let’s wait this one out. We need more evidence, and our crewmate count is getting dangerously low.

bendmylife: Alright

aifbejakdj: cool

_No one was ejected._

WindyBoi: who is it?

TheMoon: we should look around and investigate

MeAndMyTea: Good idea

watermastr: though bear in mind we can’t talk to the crewmates

_DEAD BODY REPORTED_

bendmylife: Oh Suki’s dead

bendmylife: Damn

beachbabe: I was just gonna report that Sokka died too

aifbejakdj: he did?

beachbabe: yeah i found him

aifbejakdj: Let’s wait this one out like last round. We can start a meeting once we have more evidence.

_No one was ejected._

Aang, Yue, Katara, and the other ghosts split up to look around the ship. Aang saw Toph’s character die, but it was up in the top left corner of the screen where he couldn’t see who did it.

Then the screen went dark.

The pink astronaut stood alone on a dark background.

_Defeat_

Aang tapped Play Again. He went back to the waiting room with everyone else.

TheMoon: Yo Aang why’d you lie about being the impostor last game?

WindyBoi: I wanted you to stop fighting :(

TheMoon: Well it didn’t work

WindyBoi: I can see that.

beachbabe: I can’t believe you guys didn’t figure it out lmao

beachbabe: It was me the whole time

boomerang: Now that I think about it you were kinda sus

The game began.

_SHHHHH!_

Aang noticed that this time his character was alone. He read the text on the top half of the screen:

_Impostor_


End file.
